nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin (Tanaka Shinbei)
Moon Assassin was a player character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity of Nat19. He was a Heroic Spirit, and the Servant of Ian and Isla McCraken in Giornico's Moon Festival Holy Grail War. He was portrayed by SummonerBlue. Personality Assassin is incredibly loyal to his Masters to the point where he actively sought out punishment when he inadvertently raised his blade against them while briefly possessed. While he is cool and collected on the surface, he can be quick to make rash decisions and takes his pride as a swordsman incredibly seriously to the point where he has declared himself to be a "Saber" Servant. At the same time though he has expressed some self-loathing when he described himself as a "murderer" to David as he properly introduced himself as Assassin to him. He also views love highly and has on multiple occasions expressed how beautiful and tragic it can be. History In life, Assassin was one of the four infamous hitokiri (manslayers) of the Bakamatsu period in Japan, slaying those who would defy the authority of the Emperor. However after the death of a young woman named Komichi and being falsely accused of several murders he committed suicide. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations - Abilities General *'Assassin Servant:' AC is +3, Speed is 40 ft. + (5ft x Dexterity Modifier). *'Assassin Sneak Attack (4d8): '''The Assassin Servant deals sneak attack damage on any attack with a proficient weapon as long as they have Advantage, or if there is another creature hostile to the target within 5 ft. of the target creature that is not incapacitated. The number of dice rolled for the sneak attack damage is based on Assassin's HD. *'Legendary Critical: The Assassin Servant possesses a widened critical range, allowing them to more proficiently exploit the weaknesses of others. They score a critical hit on a roll of an 18, 19 or 20 on an attack die and deal 3 extra weapon die when they deal critical damage. *'Trap Sense:'The Assassin Servant possesses a keen, almost supernatural sense when it comes to traps. They can automatically detect and disarm/dodge traps with a DC of 20 or less. The Assassin Servant has Advantage on saving throws against traps. '''Servant Class and Personal Skills Independent Action (B Rank) : The extent of Assassin's Independent Action skill have not been revealed, but due to rank it can be assumed it allows him to operate for a long period of time away from his master(s). Presence Concealment (D Rank) : 45% chance of automatically negating perception/investigation attempts and divination. Cannot be detected by Passive perception. Ansatsu Taicho (C- Rank) : As a bonus action, Assassin can grant all attacks against him until his next round advantage to give all attacks against allies within 15 ft. of him disadvantage as he prioritizes their lives over his, and attempt to sabotage attacks against those allies. : Assassin has Advantage on Ability Checks against groups of thugs/organized crime groups or those made to track lawbreakers. Mark of Loyalty (C Rank) : When facing an opponent who has deliberately wronged his master, someone close to him/a subordinate to his, Assassin's Str, Con and Dex Scores are Rank-up(+2 bonus to rolls involving them, +2 to Attack/Damage, AC and +2 temporary hp/HD). : He always has advantage when rolling to perform actions that would save his master/subordinates from great danger(such as helping them escape, attempting to jump in front of an attack, identifying threats, fighting an assassin, etc). Noble Phantasms Heaven's Vengeance (D+ Rank Anti-Unit) : "A Forward End to Pointless Things" : The full effects of this Noble Phantasm have not been seen, but its used appears to involve self-harm on Assassin's part and the result appears to be an attempt to seal abilities/remove effects caused by others. It has not been used successfully so-far. Its main attempt was on Lancer, in an attempt to seal the effects of Berserker's petrifying Noble Phantasm. Special Equipment * "Wrath" and "Grave": Two katanas carried by Assassin that he dual-wields in combat. One deals 1d10+3 slashing damage and 1d4 poison damage. The other deals 1d12+3 slashing damage. Trivia * Is capable of being summoned in the Saber class. * Tanaka shares his Assassin class with his fellow hitokiri Okada Izou. Gallery Moon Assassin.png|Moon Assassin (Artwork by Vinsuality) Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Player Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Humans Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Servants Category:Servants Category:Assassin-class Servants